Always
by Joy-chan
Summary: Hinata heads back from training and witnesses some "tender" moments between Naruto and Sakura. Just a little insight on how Hinata feels about Naruto's affections for Sakura.


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto.  
  
Hi everyone! I hope you like this story! Please review! For now it's a one shot, but I may write up a second one if anyone wants.

I don't support NaruSaku; I'm a NaruHina fan all the way. 100%! I don't support either of them with anyone else... BUT I wanted to write a story on how Hinata felt about NaruSaku.  
  
Okay! Well... Please be gentle with me! This is my second Naruto fic...So please please please be nice. Thanks again!!! Please review!! And enjoy!!!  
  
...Oh one more thing. It's written in Hinata's POV!

* * *

I walked out of the training grounds. It was midday and I heard a noise ahead of me. I quickly ran ahead to see what was there.

...Naruto-kun...

I felt the blush rise up to my cheeks and I immediately took cover behind a tree. And as usual...Just like all the other times I've managed to see him...He never really noticed I was there. But there was something different about Naruto-kun this time...He wasn't training to become stronger or anything. He was sitting on a log nervously twiddling with his fingers with a pack of flowers.

"Naruto!"

I looked up. Sakura-chan..? Naruto-kun whipped up from his chair and immediately started to ruffle his hair. 

"A-Ano...Sakura-chann....Ahh...."

I saw Sakura-chan blink. Then she smiled. 

"Hai?"

"I got these for you! Just as a congratulations for fighting so...uhm...well!" He said finally, taking a flower out of the pack handing it to her. I lowered my eyes a bit...watching as they continued. 

I expected Sakura-chan to give him the usual. Maybe yell at him, or hit him. D-Demo, that wasn't the case this time. She remained a bit silent, then looked up and smiled at him.

"Arigato, Naruto."

I winced at those two words, holding onto the bark I was hiding behind. 

"Ne, Sakura-chan.....D-Do you want to go get some ramen with me? Just...ah..." He looked down scratching his head, "As...friends? ....Ahehe..?" He smiled, I could tell he was afraid she'd hit him, that was why he said 'friends'. Again to my surprise, Sakura-chan smiled. I felt my knees go weak. The thing I knew, she took his hand and they ran off in the direction of the ramen shop.

As they ran out of the clearing, I fell down to my knees staring blankly ahead of me.

...Naruto-kun....

...I remained quiet. I remembered. _'I like people like you...' _

I felt some tears rise in my eyes...I was so happy hearing him say those words. I thought maybe even...Naruto-kun and I could....

_'Gambatte Hinata!!!'_

I felt my body shake a bit. He was always there when I needed help. He was always the one I admired...He was always the one I looked up too. . . .

He was always the one I loved.

I suppose I was pretty stupid...thinking he would like someone as weak and unconfident as me...D-Demo, I always thought we had a chance. Maybe...Maybe if one day I got up the courage to tell him how I felt...Then maybe... I held back a sob. I could barely see anything ahead of me. My tears were already pouring out. 

I remembered the first time we met.

It was the first day at the academy. I was sitting in my seat quietly, while everyone talked amongst themselves. I was too shy to go up to someone so I remained where I was. Then...I remembered a heavy silence when someone walked in.

It was Naruto-kun. People started to talk to each other...whispering things like..._'That's the kid with the demon fox in him...'_ or things like _'Don't go near him...'_

I looked over to him not knowing what to think or to expect. And despite all the cruel harassment he received from the other students...He continued to force himself to get better, telling us all that he would be Hokage one day.

I believed him. And even though everyone had no faith in him whatsoever...I still did. I still do.

From that day on, I would find him training by himself pushing his body to get better. And soon, I found myself blushing and stuttering around him. I could feel my hands dampen and I became even shyer then I usually was.

I remember walking home from school one day....I wasn't exactly very popular back at the academy. Everyone just thought of me as the weird girl who never talked to anyone. But... That day, some students had followed me on the way back. They began to yell things to me.

"Haha! There's Hinata! Heyyy...How are things going with you and that stupid Naruto?!"

I froze in my heels. They knew? ...I wasn't surprised....especially with the way I get when I'm around him. 

"Not even NARUTO wants to be around you! Hahaha!! He doesn't even REALIZE you exist!"

I felt some tears sting at my eyes but I ignored them and continued to walk away. And then for a moment...The were silent. "He has the fox inside him. Why would you want someone like him?!" 

And with that, they left.

I could feel myself a bit angry at their words. I didn't care if he did have a demon fox in him. It wasn't his fault it was sealed inside him. He's not the one who attacked the village...I accepted him. And I remember wishing that one day he would realize that I was standing here. .... And little by little, he did. Every time I could the blush rising to my cheeks. He doesn't deserve all this harsh treatment from everyone. As time passed...I felt myself growing more and more attached to him. But every time I got close to him...I saw him with Sakura-chan. I always wanted to go up to him and talk to him. ...But Sakura-chan was with him. And I felt very awkward...I knew how he felt about her... And I was afraid of being turned down. It really hurt and it tore me up inside. I began to pass my time trying to train harder and harder every day... Hoping that maybe...maybe if I won a battle here and there...Naruto-kun would realize I was there. It was also a good way to get the pain out. But despite the fact that he seemed to love her and not me...I still loved him. I just can't control it. 

I got up. pulling myself up from the ground. I was still crying... I headed back down to the village.

"Sakura-chan!!! That ramen was good ne?!?!" I looked up. Naruto-kun. Again. With Sakura-chan. They were laughing continuously.

"OooH!! HINATA!!!!" He yelled happily, rushing towards me.

I covered my face. It was still full of tears and I didn't want Naruto-kun to see me like this. I flinched. 

...And ran.

"H-Hinata!!!" For a moment I turned back. He did try to run after me. But Sakura-chan pulled him back telling him that I needed time alone. But that was the last thing I needed. By this time, my eyes again stung with pain. 

But I knew . . . That one day this would happen.

I took the chance. I knew how he felt about Sakura-chan, but I still took it.

And even though I don't know whether he'll choose to stay with Sakura-chan in the future...

Or if he'll ever realize I'm here...

I still love him.

And I always will.

* * *

AaAh! Done! ==; Please review! I was thinking maybe on writing a little sequel-ish chapter to this and not just let this end here. Cuz...We need some NaruHina in there don't we? I wanted to maybe write a second one and not just leave it like that. PLEASE let me know if you want a second chappie! Because...ahh...I don't know. It depends. If anyone would like me too, please say so in your review! Arigato! Please review! I really love reviews! 


End file.
